Reboot
}} Reboot or R1 is the very first book of the Code Breaker series written by Sydney Flaire. It was followed by the second book entitled, Revival. Synopsis Since that day, I finally accepted everything. That all along, I've been living in a world full of lies. My very name and identity is nothing but a lie. My history and life is a lie. Nothing but lies, an identical perception. That was the turning point. For all my lies, I understand one thing: I couldn't allow the unchangeable world to win against me. Summer of 2310 Imperiya Kalendar, the Philippines had been invaded and conquered by the Eurasian Empire. The country is now known as "Philipp" and its citizens known as "Masque". The Empire takes away the country's autonomous power and imposes its rule through the use of Chevaliers. The rule has never faltered, but cracks have begun to show on one fateful day seven years after the wars. Jonathan Carter, a Eurasian youth, got involved in a terrorist attack and learned about the hidden power he has that could topple the very Empire to the ground in order to completely create a peaceful place for his sister. Akito Ryu, an Honorary Eurasian, had betrayed his ideals in hopes of forming a safer place for his countrymen by joining the army, only to find out later on that he could be so much more than what was expected of him. Cade Iskandar, a Masque terrorist, wanted nothing but to prove his worth that he could be the man that his father wanted him to be, but his very beliefs will be crushed by an event that will change his view of the war. And Lester Antkowiak, an exiled Georgian prince, remained in the good graces of the Eurasian Empire and turned every information he gathered for his own advantage for him to take the title he was born for. When the world was asking for only one hero, will such wish be fulfilled, or they will find someone who'll do everything in their power to fulfill their own goals even if they become monsters themselves, all the while knowing that what lies ahead is a man that will never allow himself to taste defeat, the Emperor of the Eurasian Empire. Plot The story started on year 2310 A.E.U. in the Philippines just after it was defeated by the European Union, immediately degrading the country's former glory to the limit of naming it as Philipp and its citizens as Masque. A young Jonathan Carter carried his blind younger sister, Marianne, on his back, and Akito Ryu walked out of the sanctuary that keep them from the rage of war for a week ago where the elders had left them. What awaits them outside is the gruesome reality of the aftermath of the battle. The two boys decided to move down the hill where the Ryu household is and headed to the nearest village. On the way, Akito stops walking and cry on his own. Jonathan insisted him to keep walking. But he also stops when his sister asked what is the strange smell. He replied that they are just walking near a garbage dump, asking later on for Akito to agree. Noticing that the other kid is few meters behind them, he walks back to him and Marianne touches Akito's cheek to stop him from crying. Seven years later, the story moves to a chess game between a noble and a servant. The noble himself is already impatient for his real opponent to arrive. A few moments later, Jonathan, now a teenager, arrives in the scene with his friend, Marvin Alcoris. Jonathan asked the probability of winning and how long do they have in order not to miss the next subject. Afterwards, he stated that he'll be able to turn the winning onto his side for about nine minutes and picked up the black king piece without hesitation.The noble laughs, causing Jonathan to only smile confidently. List of Chapters Teasers Teaser #1 “Around eighteen minutes if we really bolted down the streets,” Martin replied. “If that’s the case, then I’d like you to drive safely,” he said, momentarily. He finally sit down and eased out. His eyes wondered onto each pieces and stated, “Set the time for about nine minutes.” The noble scowled at him with such disdain interest. “That leaves you about twenty seconds alone to make a move.” He grinned. “Your turn.” Trivia * The covee features a fierce dragon: the symbol of the Autonomous Espionage Group of International Service or A.E.G.I.S. * Reboot's working title was said to be R1. During a press conference, Sydney Flaire stated that she is working on a new trilogy that she subbed as 'R1'. Fans then subbed Reboot sometimes as R1. * The word used for the term chapter is Stage.